Through the many years and Marigolds
by Queen Eli
Summary: "Not many people knew of the turbulent beginning of the Genoard-Gandor family, but those who did still don't know how they managed to stay together." LuckxDallas focus, shounen-ai, yaoi, mpreg.
1. September, 1933 – November, 1933

Through The Many Years And Marigolds

Baccano! Fanfiction

Summary: _Not many people knew of the turbulent beginning of the Genoard-Gandor family, but those who did still don't know how they managed to stay together._ A reflection on Luck and Dallas's family, from the 1930's all the way to 2012, though the hard start, the ups and downs, and the settling end to the roller coaster of life. LuckxDallas focus, shounen-ai, yaoi, mpreg.

**Sections**

**Part One**

September, 1933 – November, 1933

December, 1933 – January, 1934

March, 1934

April, 1934 – September, 1934

Introduction to Part One

Not many people knew of the turbulent beginning of the Genoard-Gandor family, but those who did still don't know how they managed to stay together. From that first cold September night when everything went wrong, to the rough November that same year when Dallas came to the Gandor house, to March when Luck's startling revelation came, to May 30th, perhaps the "official" beginning to their little family. That first year, from September to September, is all documented here, the beginning of the story...

Part One

1933, September

Dallas shifted slightly and let out a yawn, opening his eyes and sitting up. God, he was tired—what had happened last night, anyway? His eyes wandered to the dresser, where a small note sat on its edge. Taking it, Dallas examined the letter, before his stomach lurched and turned ice cold.

_Sorry for last night. -Luck._

That was when he remembered. Running fingers through his reddish hair, Dallas fell back against the pillows, pulling his blanket over his bare midriff. Where the hell were his clothes, anyway? Oh, yes, strewn about the floor, right. Crumpling up the paper, Dallas threw it across the room at the wastebasket (it missed), before sitting up again. He'd better get changed before Eve came home today, and fix his room, get rid of any evidence that anyone else had ever been there that night. Nobody needed to know about what had happened there.

After he was dressed and had straightened up his room, Dallas went about the house to make sure nothing was awry. He was surprised to see that everything was very much the same as he'd left it before he'd gone out the night before. He'd at least expected something to be messed up from them drunkenly traipsing through the house, but apparently not.

Afterwords, Dallas lied on the couch for a while, trying to forget what had happened last night. He kept remembering, the way he felt when they'd touched, how Luck had kissed him, his hands moving down his waist, looking into his bright gold eyes as they...as they...

Dallas swore under his breath and silently cursed Luck Gandor to the ends of the earth as he covered his eyes with one hand, sighing heavily. Damn him, taking advantage of him like that. It wasn't fair.

Benjamin came out later, asking him if he wanted breakfast, but Dallas refused. His stomach was still unsettled, and he didn't want to risk getting sick. He wouldn't want Eve to worry when she got home. She'd been away for a few weeks on business matters; Dallas had wanted to accompany her, but she declined. She'd wanted to go alone, and Dallas let her. Now that he thought about it, he was regretting that choice.

For a long while he waited for Eve to return home, watching and waiting to see their car appear in the driveway. Eventually, he fell asleep, still tired from waking up so early. Although he'd tried to stifle the memories while he was awake, he couldn't stop them while he slept. Vividly, he remembered the feeling of his hands gripping Luck's shoulders, face buried in the nape of his neck, panting heavily as Luck whispered into his ear, gently rocking him back and forth as they...

"Dallas?" Opening his cobalt blue eyes, Dallas looked up into the worried face of his younger sister, before sitting up suddenly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Dallas replied, rubbing wearily at his head. "Just a little tired. And what about you, how was your trip?"

"Fine." Eve sat on the couch beside him, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too, little Eve," he smiled, pulling his sister close into a tight hug. A smile crossed Eve's face as well as she leaned in to the hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Dallas's figure.

This was one of the last good moments Dallas and Eve would have for quite some time.

A few weeks later

It was three o' clock in the morning, and most normal, sane people would be sleeping; in fact, that's exactly what Dallas had been doing, before he'd suddenly awoken and ran to the bathroom, one hand over his mouth, the other wrapped around his stomach. Now, he was vomiting violently into the toilet, like he'd been doing a lot that week. Shivering heavily, he wiped his mouth off with a nearby towel and curled up on the tile floor. He'd been inexplicably sick for some time, and neither he nor Eve knew what was causing it. It seemed to be bothering Eve an awful lot; she was always worried about hi, and kept telling Dallas to see a doctor. He refused every time, however.

"Again, Dallas?" The red-head turned, looking over at Eve, who wore an almost sad expression. "You should really see a doctor..."

"I don't wanna see a doctor," Dallas muttered, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he lied on the floor. "I don't need to see a doctor."

"Dallas, you're sick!" Eve exclaimed. "And I know, your body is immortal, but if this was normal then wouldn't you be better by now? Come on, I'll call the private doctor, please, Dallas..." She looked at him with silently pleading blue-green eyes, and finally, Dallas surrendered.

"Alright. Call him in the morning, okay? I'm tired." By the time Eve had left, Dallas was already asleep, curled up on the tile floor.

Nothing anyone could have said could have prepared the brother-sister duo for what happened the next day. The doctor came to the house, just as Eve specified, and after doing many uncomfortable and somewhat painful tests, Dallas was feeling quite unhappy and impatient. After he took one look at the doctor's face, however, that unhappiness and impatience faded to fear. He looked solemn and very grave, and almost confused.

"I'm not sure how this could have happened," he started to say. "I've heard of cases like this before, but I've never experienced it..."

"Just tell me what's wrong with me," Dallas growled, and the doctor sighed.

"Alright. You're pregnant." For a moment, all was silent as both Dallas and Eve stared at him.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Dallas growled lowly, and the doctor shook his head. He still wore the same solemn and grave expression. He wasn't kidding, obviously, and Dallas realized this. Feeling sick and numb, he leaned against the couch, wrapping his arms around his stomach subconsciously.

"Since I don't know much about this kind of thing, I can't tell you anything," the doctor explained. "But I can direct you to someone who does know..."

The next thing he knew, Dallas was stepping shakily up the stairs to the home of Maiza Avaro, the Martillo family's bookkeeper. Dallas knew that Maiza had been one of the very first immortals, and, through his research and others' (mostly the now-imprisoned Huey Laforet), he had found out a lot about their new bodies.

After knocking on the door and hearing the loud barks of what must have been the dog he owned, Maiza's spectacled face appeared in the doorway, holding back and enormous fawn Cane Corso.

"Ah, hello Dallas, I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you—down, Pequeño...Luck told me about what happened between you two."

"So you already know then?" Dallas asked, surprised at his hospitality and tranquility about the whole subject. "About...me..."

"Yes, I was afraid this might happen," Maiza sighed as he was jerked to one side by the enormous dog. "Would you like to come inside?"

After he'd gotten past a curious Pequeño who'd attempted to sniff his entire body, Dallas sat on the couch, arms subconsciously around his stomach again. Maiza had been kind enough to pour him a glass of warm tea, and Dallas sipped gently on it, trying to ease his churning stomach. Maiza sat in the armchair in front of him, the dog curling up at his feet, apparently bored of the visitor.

"Luck doesn't know, does he?" Dallas asked quietly after a moment. "About this?"

"No, as of right now, I'm the only one besides you and your sister who know about your pregnancy." Dallas flinched at the last word and stared down at the floor, eyes stinging painfully.

"So what do I do?" Dallas murmured. "How...how did this even happen?"

"Sometimes the elixir messes with the taker's body," Maiza explained. "It can change appearance, personality...and can add or take away organs and body parts."

"But I didn't drink the full elixir," he protested. "I had the imperfect elixir."

"Apparently it had the same effect," Maiza murmured. "Either way, this is still a relative unknown. Your pregnancy could proceed like a normal woman's, but since we don't know, it might be best if I can keep an eye on you for a while. Also, until the baby is born you'll be completely mortal, since the body inside of you is mortal. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Dallas barely whispered, finally looking up at Maiza's face.

"Unless you decide to terminate the pregnancy," Maiza finished. "At where you are, you might be able to terminate safely if you wish..."

"No," Dallas answered strongly. "No, I could never do that. Killing a man is one thing, but killing a baby..." He went quiet. "I'm definitely keeping it."

"Well, if that's what you want, then you should probably move in with me," Maiza suggested. "So I can keep an eye on you, like I said. There's a spare bedroom beside Ennis and Czeslaw's room..."

"Wait, Ennis lives here?" Dallas blurted out suddenly, face paling. "S-so does that mean..."

"Firo often comes and visits for long periods of time, yes," Maiza finished for him. "Don't worry, I'll explain it all to them in due time. As of right now, they're both away with Isaac and Miria on one of their trips again. They won't be back until next week." For a moment, the only sound in the room was Pequeño's heavy breathing and snores, before Dallas sighed heavily.

"Alright. I'll tell Eve tonight, and I'll come tomorrow morning," he murmured. He knew that she'd be heartbroken, but...for now, this was the only option.

"I'll have everything ready for you by the time you get here," Maiza told him as Dallas got his feet. "And...you're sure that you don't want Luck to know?" Dallas visibly stiffened at his name before shaking his head.

"He can't know about it now," Dallas murmured. "Maybe later, but not now."

That night, Dallas found it almost impossible to talk to Eve, but somehow, he managed. After dinner, he went with her up to her bedroom, where he sat on her bed to talk to her.

"Listen, Eve," he'd started to say, words catching in his throat. "I...I have to leave tomorrow morning, to go stay with Maiza, the guy the doctor told us about." The blonde girl turned suddenly, looking at her brother with wide eyes.

"Why, Dallas?" She asked, moving to sit closer to him. "Why...why do you have to go?"

"For the baby," Dallas replied, moving closer so Eve could lean on him. "And for me. Nobody really knows how this works, and...we just need to play it safe right now," Dallas sighed. "I'm not leaving forever..."

"I know," Eve whispered sadly, close to tears. "But...it hasn't even been that long since you...since we..." She buried her face in Dallas's chest and started to sob. The older red-head just held her there for a while, letting her cry, before she pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes.

"One more night, Eve, we got one more night," he told her gently. "Let's make the most of it, alright?" And make the most of it they did.

The next morning, Dallas left before Eve awoke. It would be too painful for both of them if they waited until she woke. Dallas didn't have many things to pack, anyway; as soon as he was finished, he gave the still-sleeping Eve a kiss on the cheek, before finally leaving the house.

He'd been told to simply walk right in when he got there, so he did. All was quiet in the house; Maiza lie on the couch, glasses askew, curled under a thick blanket. Pequeño lied beside him on the floor, snoring happily. Dallas cautiously made his way up the stairs, past the first room that was obviously Ennis and Czeslaw's, and into the guest room.

It wasn't very big, which was fine with Dallas, but it wasn't too small either. There was a one-person bed, a dresser, a night table, a lamp, a desk, and one lone window with an old bird's nest outside on the sill. Sitting on the bed, Dallas dropped his bag of things and curled up on the bed, again wrapping his arms around his stomach. He felt sick as a dog; in fact, he'd already gotten sick twice before arriving. It was still so early, and Dallas was so very tired...within a few minutes of arriving, Dallas was asleep again.

Within that week, Dallas had fallen into a routine; wake up, get sick, eat breakfast, be sick again, sleep some more until lunch, eat lunch, get sick, lounge around until dinner, eat dinner, get sick, and go to bed. Overall, he was really too sick to do too many things; he called Eve a few times and talked to her, but never for very long. To him, this whole pregnancy thing was becoming tedious and tiring.

He'd also been told his due date, May 30th, and had marked it on a calendar he'd managed to get a hold of. May 30th, 1934, that was supposedly his son or daughter's birthday...it seemed so far off, but it was already November. Only seven months left.

During that time, he'd also pondered over what to do about Luck. He was the father, after all. Due to his close contact with Maiza, Firo, and Ennis, Dallas had no doubt that Luck would be coming around to visit at some point. Dallas wouldn't be able to keep his secret forever; one day, he'd be a parent, and if the baby happened to resemble its father...he had no doubt someone would start sniffing for answers.

Eventually, just as Maiza had said, Ennis and Czeslaw returned from their trip. To Dallas's relief, Firo wasn't with them; he'd gone right back to his place after returning. Dallas had expected Ennis to pounce on him almost immediately (he wouldn't have blamed her, either, considering what he'd done to her and her friends). However, she showed little to no resentment towards him after hearing his story.

"It was me who injected you with the imperfect formula, anyway, so I guess I'm not exactly guilt-free," she told him. "So when do you plan on telling Luck?" There it was again. Dallas sighed heavily, looking down.

"I don't know. Sometime soon, though...sometime soon." That sometime soon would arrive sooner than Dallas thought it would.

One slow Tuesday morning, Dallas woke feeling slightly less nauseous than usual. Since he felt better and was starting to get hungry, Dallas made his way down the stairs, before stopping suddenly as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"So explain to me why you're forcing me to drink this stuff?" Luck muttered, looking into a cup of something in his hand.

"Because the last time you didn't, bad things happened," Maiza explained. "So from now on, you take two doses every day, one in the morning and one at night." Luck shivered as he looked down into the cup again, curled his lip, before downing it in one gulp. He shivered again, shudders passing through his body. Dallas wondered what he drank that had been so vile.

By that time, Dallas had inched past the two of them and started busying himself looking for something to eat. Again, he heard Luck speak;

"Fancy meeting you here," he said, and Dallas jumped. Turning his head to look at Luck, he stiffened, before turning away again. Maybe if he didn't answer him, Luck would stop talking to him, yeah...

His technique seemed to work, because Luck went back to talking to Maiza without engaging him any further. As soon as he left the kitchen, the voices paused, and Dallas leaned up against the wall, listening while out of sight.

"What's he doing here?" Luck finally asked, and Dallas felt his body stiffen.

"It's only for business matters, don't worry," Maiza spoke with certainty in his voice. "Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"What kind of business?"

"Medical business."

"...as in?"

"The same reason you visit me."

Letting out a silently relieved sigh, Dallas started back up the stairs, feeling a little bit safer. But only for the moment.

After Luck had finally left, Dallas made his way downstairs. Ennis was busy fixing a hole in the knee of Czeslaw's pants, Czes himself was reading a book, and Maiza was sitting in his armchair, reading the newspaper.

"So Maiza, why was Luck here earlier?" He asked, sitting on the couch beside him.

"The elixir messed with his body too," Maiza murmured. "He can't drink alcohol safely anymore, whenever he does, he gets sick for days. The medicine I'm giving him helps ease the effects."

"So he'll be coming here every day then?" Dallas exclaimed, feeling that familiar stiffness in his body again.

"There shouldn't be a problem as long as I'm here to mediate," Maiza replied simply. The tone of his voice stated that the conversation was over, so Dallas fell silent.

As the days rolled on, the stress was starting to get to Dallas. Although Maiza warned Dallas against stressing, he couldn't help it. Whenever Luck came around, he was on edge, even up until an hour after he'd left. He didn't want to hurt his baby in any way, but he couldn't help but be nervous. Most of the time, Dallas tried to stay up in his room whenever Luck was over, but it didn't help much; it was almost like he could feel his presence.

Today, however, was different. Dallas was feeling much sicker than usual as he lied almost lifelessly on the couch, pulling the blanket he'd dragged wit him up to his shoulders. He felt so very cold, yet hot at the same time. He wondered for a moment if he had a fever, but the thought slowly drifted away, like a boat in the sea.

"You alright, Dallas?" He was vaguely aware of someone speaking to him, and Dallas groaned and rolled over.

"m'fine." The words were muffled by the couch pillows, and Dallas shivered as he felt a cold hand run across the back of his neck, then his forehead, before pulling back. Wondering what the hell that was for, Dallas let out a heavy sigh as he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up, Dallas had no idea where he was. He was in a room, but it wasn't his. Dallas sat up suddenly and jumped when he heard someone say,

"Hey, calm down, you're gonna tear the needle out!"

_Needle?_ Dallas looked over at his arm and noticed that there was, in fact, a needle attached to his arm that was a part of an I.V full of what looked like water. "What happened?"

"You got a really high fever and passed out," Firo, the one who'd first startled him replied. "Maiza said somethin' bout a heat flash. You were really dehydrated, too, that's what the I.V is for."

"How long was I out for?" Dallas asked, leaning back against the pillows. He wondered vaguely if the baby was okay...

"Two days," Firo replied. "You kept callin' out for Eve in your sleep, so we called her over. She's downstairs right now, she was talkin' to Maiza but now she's with—" The boy suddenly stopped himself. Before Dallas had a chance to ask him who she was with, Maiza walked in through the door.

"You're looking better," he commented. "And I hope you're feeling better as well?"

"I'm fine. What about...?" Dallas started to ask, letting the sentence trail off.

"The baby is also fine," Maiza assured him. "You suffered from a bad heat flash, that's all."

"What baby?" Firo asked quizzically. "Do you mean...are you sayin' Dallas is pregnant?"

"Yes," Dallas sighed, looking down at the floor. For a moment, all was silent, before Dallas looked up at Maiza. "Who's my sister talking to now?" The tall man's body went rigid, and Dallas felt the blood rush out of his face. "She's talking to Luck, isn't she?" He nodded, and Dallas felt a sick feeling wash over him. "Bring her up here."

As soon as she arrived, Eve threw her arms around Dallas's neck, burying her face in his neck and sobbing. Dallas gently wrapped his arms around Eve's shoulders, careful of the needle, before she pulled away from him.

"Oh, Dallas, I was so scared!" Eve cried, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"It's alright, Eve, I'm okay," he told her calmly. "We both are." A little smile spread across Eve's face. "Tell me, Eve...when you were talking with Luck downstairs, what did you tell him?"

"Well, I...I told him you were sick and staying with Maiza," she replied. "And he...told me about what he did that night. But that's all...he seemed pretty upset...I think he might know, Dallas." Feeling dazed and even sicker, Dallas leaned back again, closing his eyes. "You have to tell him, Dallas." Opening his cobalt blue eyes again, Dallas shivered. As much as he hated to admit it, Eve was right. Luck seemed to be on his tail now, and he'd figure it out soon on his own. Dallas had been putting it off for weeks, but it couldn't go on any further.

"Alright, I'll tell him as soon as I'm out of this bed."

Dallas kept his promise to Eve, and the next day he found himself on his way to the Coraggisoso, where he knew the Gandors often were. If he'd felt nervous when coming to Maiza, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He knew that they would probably want to kill him on sight; Dallas just hoped that they would let him tell his story first.

Walking up to the door, Dallas put one hand on the handle. Suddenly, all of those memories he'd tried to suppress since that awful year in 1930 came rushing back: stealing the elixir, losing it to Luck, all the killing he did, being injected with the imperfect formula, the river... Dallas was sucked out of his memories by the taste of blood in his mouth, probably from biting his lip so hard. Turning the handle, Dallas stepped into the building, shutting it behind him. To his relief, it was just Luck sitting there at the table, boredly shuffling a deck of cards.

"Luck," he finally spoke, and the blonde turned to look at him, golden eyes narrowing slightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and Dallas took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you," he murmured softly. "About what happened after we...you know..." Luck was quiet as Dallas stepped forward to the table where he was sitting.

"Go on." Luck was staring at him with his peering foxlike eyes, making Dallas feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Well...you see what happened was...I don't know how it happened..." Dallas bit his lip again, feeling the sting from the unhealed cut. "I'm pregnant." The words came out much easier than he expected. All was quiet for a moment, and Dallas half expected Luck to angrily protest, but all he heard was a heavy, shaky sigh.

"How long?" Luck asked, eyes now downturned towards the table. "How long did you know?"

"Since late September," Dallas replied. Another awkward silence, before Luck brought his fist down hard on the table, making Dallas jump.

"I knew this would happen," Luck snarled, face contorted in a mix of rage and depression. "I should've been more careful...Maiza warned me..." Looking back at Dallas, his demeanor became only slightly less frightening. "I'm sorry, Dallas."

Feeling shocked, yet also angry, Dallas frowned. "Sorry? What the hell are you sorry for? Raping me? Getting me pregnant? Leaving me?" Luck flinched as though he'd been hit, and Dallas sighed. That had come out a lot harsher than he'd meant for it to.

"I'm sorry for everything." He finally murmured. "If I'd listened to Maiza, none of this would've happened."

"Well...that might not really be true..." Dallas murmured. "I would've gotten drunk anyway, and I'd rather you be the father than some random jerk." A little smile crossed Luck's face, and Dallas sat down beside him. "Listen, if you don't want anything to do with me, that's fine, I understand—"

"No," Luck cut him off, and Dallas looked anxiously in his direction. "I mean...I want to help you," Luck finished. "I want to be a father." For a moment, all was quiet, before Dallas leaned over and tightly hugged Luck.

"Thank you," he whispered happily. "Thank you, Luck."


	2. December, 1933 January, 1934

December, 1933

Again, Dallas found himself preparing to move again. This time, it would be with Luck. After learning about Dallas's pregnancy, Luck had practically begged for him to move in with him. At first, Dallas hadn't wanted to; Luck saw him every day anyway, but he'd refused to leave him alone. Finally, after pursing him with a broomstick and throwing multiple dog toys at him, Dallas gave up trying to chase him off.

"And...your brothers are okay with this?" Dallas asked as they headed towards Luck's place. Eve herself had been a little skeptical; but Eve didn't hate his guts. Eve didn't want to kill him. Eve hadn't thrown him in the river.

"Keith doesn't care," Luck replied. "Berga, though...he's not happy about any of this. He's been mad at me since...you know..." Dallas nodded knowingly. Neither of them were comfortable enough to discuss how exactly their baby was conceived.

After they walked in, Dallas peered around cautiously. Instinctively, he grabbed Luck's arm tightly. The fear inside of him was rising.

"Calm down," Luck told him gently, grasping his hand. Feeling his hand, Dallas gasped and blushed embarrassingly. Pulling his hand from Luck's, Dallas did his best to relax as he sat on the couch.

"Are they even here?" Dallas asked curiously, and Luck shrugged.

"Must not be, if they haven't come to say hello," he murmured. Luck headed off towards the kitchen, before hesitating. "Do you...ah...would you like anything?" He asked quietly.

Dallas shook his head. "No, I'm alright. I don't think I can keep anything down right now." He ran a hand gently across his softly rounded stomach and felt his heart leap. It was already December, wasn't it? Had it really been four months?

Since he was all alone (Luck had disappeared into the kitchen), Dallas took the time to re-examine the situation. He was four months pregnant now, and already starting to show. It wasn't very noticeable, but it would be soon. He wondered exactly what he would say to anyone who asked...people would get curious soon. But what would happen? Not just to him, but to his son or daughter? He didn't want anything to happen to them; he didn't want his kid to be treated like a freak. Dallas gave a soft, shaky sigh, gripping the couch tightly with his free hand. What was he going to do?

"Dallas?" The red-head opened his cobalt blue eyes and was surprised to feel warm tears sliding down his face. Luck stood in front of him, looking at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. Dallas looked away as Luck sat next to him.

"No, you're not," he stated simply, and Dallas turned to look at him. Usually, whenever Dallas got into this kind of mood around Maiza, he'd let him sort it out himself. He wasn't used to anyone wanting to really know what was wrong—except Eve.

"It's nothing, really, just...me worrying about nothing..."

"It's about the baby, isn't it? About what everyone'll say when word gets out." Luck was looking Dallas straight in the eyes now, but his expression was different. Normally cold and foxlike, they were soft and almost sad. "Dallas, don't you worry about any of that. I can explain it to them." Dallas was almost glad that Luck could read him so easily; he didn't have to explain it that way.

"Alright, I'll try," Dallas smiled over at Luck, and he smiled back.

This was the very beginning of the turning point in the Genoard-Gandor relationship.

The calm didn't last forever. Later that day, while Dallas was curled up on the couch sleeping, Kieth and Berga returned home from wherever they'd been.

"What," Berga growled, upon noticing the sleeping Dallas, "is that?"

"Don't wake him up," Luck hissed warningly. "Let him sleep."

"Why is he here?" The other asked again, voice raising slightly. Dallas yawned and shifted in his sleep, and Luck took a step forward.

"Because I brought him here," Luck replied, eyes narrowed and blazing. "If you have a problem, you can take it up with me." For a moment, both men were silent, before Berga let out a deathly half-snarly and stormed off upstairs. Keith looked over at Luck questioningly.

"It's for the baby," Luck told him. "Not for me. We're not...romantically involved." Keith blinked once, then turned and followed Berga's path up the stairs.

The next few weeks slid by without too many problems. Berga was still mad, but he wasn't bothering Dallas at all. Luck seemed to be getting the worst of his complaints. He was also having to lend Dallas some of his clothes, since Dallas was starting to get too big to fit comfortably in his clothes. Almost every day, the red-head worried and fretted over what would happen if it got too noticeable to hide and what he'd have to wear to keep it a secret. Luck did his best to calm him down, but it was becoming progressively harder as Dallas's hormones raged.

One day, around New Year's, the Gandors received a telegram.

"Hey guys, looks like Claire's coming down for New Year's," Luck announced that day. The had finally finished shoving all the Christmas decorations in a box in the cellar and had begun preparing for New Year's themselves.

"Is that your other brother you guys keep talkin' about?" Dallas asked sleepily from where he sat, curled up in the armchair. "The one who got married not too long ago?"

"Yeah, and he's bringing Chane," Luck replied, then added "his wife" for Dallas.

True to his word, the energetic red-head came the next day, a tired-looking Chane following. After he exchanged greetings with his brothers, Claire turned his attention to Luck.

"So I head you got yourself into a bit of trouble, Luck," Claire grinned, throwing an arm around Luck's shoulders. "I heard that you're gonna be a father in a few months." The blonde looked away suddenly and messed with his hands.

"Well...er...yeah, that's right," Luck murmured, finally meeting Claire's hazel gaze. "Uh...four months left, as of today..." Claire gave a laugh and gave Luck a hearty whack on the back, knocking the breath out of him.

"No need to be so shy," he grinned, and Luck gave a half-asses smile. "I also heard it was Dallas, right? How'd that happen?"

"Long story," Luck replied when he could breath again. "Half of which I don't even remember."

"What a shame," Claire mock-sighed, shaking his head. "Well, at least your kid'll have a little cousin to play with..."

"Cousin?" Luck questioned. "But...none of us have any kids..."

"Not yet, at least," Claire corrected him. "Chane's pregnant. Three months."

"Oh...well, congratulations," the blonde exclaimed after a few moment's pause. "That's great." For a while, both of them were silent.

"So when are you gonna get married?" Claire asked, nudging Luck with a shoulder. "Soon, right?"

"Married?" Luck echoed, golden eyes widening. "Oh no, we're not...in love, Claire, it was an accident, the only reason we're together is for the baby..." A little smile crossed Claire's face; a sly, thinking smile, the kind you don't really want to see."

"Alright. At least, that's what you say now. You never know how the times could change..."

It was then that the seed had been planted.

January 1st, 1934

"Happy New Year's!" The collective cry sprang from the group of people who'd been sitting on the couch, then raised their glasses and toasted to the start of a brand new year. All except Luck, who sat and watched while Dallas lied his tired head upon Luck's shoulder.

"It's New Year's," Dallas yawned, moving to look into Luck's eyes. "Why don't you go and celebrate with 'em?" He motioned over to the group, who had started catcalling when Ennis and Firo kissed. "You worry about me enough. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Luck asked cautiously. "I mean...if...ah..." He stumbled over his words, and Dallas put a hand on his shoulder.

"I was gonna go off to bed anyway," he murmured. A little smile crossed his face. "You go be with them. I don't need help getting to bed." Luck hesitated, but Dallas just gave a little laugh before standing up.

"If you're going to go, just...call for me if you need anything, alright?" Dallas nodded, before going up the stairs, and Luck made his way over to the others.

"Hey, Luck," Firo greeted when Luck sat on the couch. "Drink?" He offered him a glass, and Luck shook his head.

"No, it's alright, I'm trying to cut down on my drinking," Luck replied. "For...you know..."

"Did you make a New Year's resolution, Luck?" A curious Miria asked, sitting on the other side of him.

"I bet he did, Miria," Isaac exclaimed, jumping up from behind the couch. "In fact, I bet it was the best resolution out of all of our resolutions!" He paused for emphasis. "So tell us, what kind of resolution did you make?"

Remembering that Isaac and Miria didn't know about the baby yet, Luck sighed. "Well, I...I'm trying to cut my drinking so I can be a better father..." he replied.

"Father? You didn't tell us you had any kids," Miria stated.

"Well...I don't yet, but I will soon," Luck murmured. "You see...Dallas is pregnant and I'm the father..."

"That name sounds familiar...wasn't he the guy all those years ago who beat us up?" Isaac pondered aloud.

"And we stole the liquor from him, and ran him over with the car," Miria added.

"Yeah, he's changed," Luck said quickly before their thoughts ventured any farther. "It's a long story but...he lives here now, with me."

"Are you two in love?" Miria asked, scooting closer to Luck while smiling.

"Deeply in love, if they're living together and having a baby," Isaac added, leaning farther over the back of the couch to view the very uncomfortable Luck.

"N-no, we're only together for the baby," Luck explained, feeling his face grow hot. "And we are most definitely _not_ getting married!" He exclaimed after hearing Claire's giggle.

That decision would not stand for much longer.


	3. February, 1934 March, 1934

February 14th, 1934

"It's that time of the year again," Luck proclaimed, watching many happy couples roam the streets. He and Dallas were sitting on a bench, waiting for a whole lot of nothing to happen. Some of the buildings were decorated with red and pink papers and paints, little hearts floating in windows. Dallas was quiet as he pulled his jacket a little tighter, but not too tight, to keep him warm.

"Eve and I used to go out every Valentine's to get ice cream," he stated. "And maybe do somethin' else." Dallas fell silent for a moment, closing his eyes. "I miss her." They were both silent now, and Luck gently took Dallas's hand.

"Hey, why don't we call her later?" He suggested. "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you."

"She's out of town," Dallas murmured quietly.

"Hey, cheer up," Luck told him, nudging Dallas gently with his shoulder. "Why don't we go get something to make you feel better?"

"Ice cream?" Dallas asked, eyes lighting up with enthusiasm. Luck laughed a little and nodded.

"Whatever you want."

Not thirty minutes later, Luck and Dallas sat outside of the ice cream parlor, Dallas busily eating his chocolate cone. Luck leaned back against the bench they sat on, sighing as he looked out across the street.

When February 30th eventually rolled around, there would only be three months left, right? Time was starting to run out. Not much longer and he'd be...they'd be...

"You're starin' off into space again," Dallas called, and Luck was shocked back into real life by his voice.

"I was, wasn't I?" Luck murmured, giving a little half-laugh. "Sorry." Dallas was now crunching on the side of the cone, having licked all of the ice cream out of it. Vaguely, Luck wondered what would happen after the baby was born. Would Dallas stay? What would happen? Would he give Luck a chance to be a father? Luck wouldn't blame him if the answer was no. If he were in Dallas's shoes...

He heard Dallas gasp softly, and immediately Luck's attention turned to him. "You okay, Dallas?" He asked, worry tinging his voice. Dallas gently rested a hand on the side of his stomach, smiling a little.

"I'm fine. The baby kicked, that's all." Luck's eyes lit up suddenly at his words, and Dallas's smile grew wider.

"Really?" Luck asked in awe. Dallas nodded again, gently taking Luck's hand and putting it where he'd felt the baby kick a few seconds earlier. For a moment, nothing happened, when finally, Luck felt a tiny, strong kick beneath his palm.

"That's amazing," he murmured, rubbing small circles on Dallas's swollen stomach. "Is this the first time?"

"Well...not exactly," Dallas replied. "It's moved before but no one'd be able to feel it..." Dallas saw the smile on Luck's face widen as the baby kicked again. Dallas moved his hand to rest on top of Luck's, looking into his deep gold eyes. He no longer was afraid to talk to him or see him, when only a few months ago he hid in his room whenever Luck came around. He was no longer afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing around him in fear of punishment. They had changed so much, it was almost like...they were, in fact...were they? A couple?

"Luck?" Dallas asked when Luck pulled his hand away. "When I...when...the baby is born...what are we going to do?" Luck was silent for a moment, before sighing.

"I don't know. I want to be a father, Dallas, but I'm a mafia man and that's not the best example," he finally said. "And I don't want to put you two in any kind of danger. In the end though...it's up to you."

"I want to stay," Dallas told him strongly. "I could never raise a baby on my own...even if Eve helped me, it'll need a father." Dallas smiled up at Luck, cobalt blue eyes shining. "And Luck, I know what you are, I don't care. I think you'll be a great father." Taking Luck's hand, Dallas gently slid his fingers between Luck's.

The tiny smile on Luck's face told Dallas everything he needed to know.

March, 1934

To say the least, Luck and Dallas returning home with their hands intertwined had mixed reactions. Upon learning that their relationship has blossomed, Isaac and Miria fawned and cooed over them, Firo, Ennis, Czeslaw, and Maiza congratulated, Claire (once they'd mailed him the news) was ecstatic, Kieth gave a look of happiness for Luck, and Berga was now ignoring them completely. The rejection by his brother obviously hurt Luck, but in the end, it didn't matter. He was happy with the relationship he had.

As of March 30th, they had been officially dating for a little over a month, and Dallas was seven months pregnant. It was now quite obvious, so Luck was trying to keep Dallas from going out too often, but it was really annoying the hell out of Dallas. He wasn't used to not being able to wander freely, obviously, and Luck's clinginess was beginning to annoy him. Today, however, was different. Luck was currently taking the confused (and blindfolded) Dallas into the park. It was a warm day; spring was coming, and you could feel it in the air. It was the perfect kind of day for what Luck had planned for Dallas.

"Luck, what's going on?" Dallas asked from where he trailed behind Luck, gripping his hand tightly.

"Just be patient, we're almost there, okay?" Luck replied, and Dallas huffed. Finally, Luck stopped in the middle of a small clearing, with trees all around and a small bench. It was cool and secluded, with light filtering in through the leafy canopy. "Alright, now you can take the blindfold off." The red-head wasted no time in taking it off, letting it rest easily around his neck.

"Wow, Luck, it's really...pretty," Dallas observed, sitting on the bench. He rested his hand subconsciously on his stomach, gently rubbing it to calm his restless child. "When did you find it?"

"In my free time," Luck replied, sitting on the bench beside him. "When you were asleep." They were both quiet for a moment, staring upwards past the leaves and into the cloudy sky, before Luck shuffled his feet awkwardly and stood up. "I have to admit, I didn't just bring you here to...ah...enjoy the scenery," he murmured. Dallas noticed that his olive-toned skin was developing a reddish tinge in his cheeks. "I...ah...wanted to ask you something."

"Well, go ahead, then." Dallas was staring quizzically at Luck, wondering why Luck was acting so shy and stuttering all of a sudden.

Gently taking Dallas's hand in his own, Luck sank to the ground on one knee. Finally realizing what was going on, Dallas's eyes widened. "Dallas Raymond Genoard," Luck spoke softly, looking into Dallas's cobalt blue eyes. Pulling a black box out of his coat pocket, Luck opened it, revealing the shining silver ring. "Will you marry me?" For a moment, Dallas was so shocked he couldn't move, before he finally threw his arms around Luck's neck, burying his face in his chest.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Luck, of course I will!" He cried, looking at him with tear filled eyes. "It's just, this is all so fast and...we've only been dating for a month and a half..."

"Well, we are having a baby," Luck stated. "I think that constitutes marriage, right?" Dallas just smiled, and Luck took his chin in his hand. Gently tracing his jawline with his fingers, Luck leaned down to kiss him, to really, truly kiss him, for the first time since that September night. When he finally pulled away, Dallas leaned against Luck's chest, feeling the blonde's strong, protective arms around him.

"I love you, Dallas Genoard," he murmured, and Dallas nuzzled into the crook of Luck's neck, sighing gently. He thought he'd never heard those words.

"I love you too, Luck Gandor."


End file.
